Nothing Can Change This
by CassandraHeartsSirius
Summary: songfic. lily.james. song: first day of my life, by bright eyes. james is thinking over his Hogwarts years. Very sweet and a bit sad, please R&R!


_**a/n:** this song is especially close to my heart, so I decided to write a songfic about it. also, little did I know that this short story would turn out to be so sad...I am sorry, but I don't think that it would have been better any other way._

_**disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, unless someone decided to give me a huuuuuge present. Hello Harry... I also do not own the song "The First Day of My Life" by Bright Eyes. Although I highly recomend you buy the song, it's amazing. Enjoy!_

* * *

_This is the first day of my life. _

_I swear I was born right in the doorway. _

_I went out in the rain, _

_Suddenly everything changed they're spreading, _

_Blankets on the beach._

James realized how different his life had gotten as he wandered aimlessly through the wet and slippery streets that smelled so much of soaked pavement, the smell that she loved. He didn't understand how everything could change so quickly, and other people could adapt, but he himself felt he could never adjust in time.

_Yours is the first face that I saw. _

_I think I was blind before I met you. _

_I don't know where I am. _

_I don't know where I've been. _

_But I know where I want to go._

He thought over his Hogwarts years. Lily's really was the first face he saw, _truly _saw. All the others were just things, nothing special, and he had never known the difference. Until her. His eyes were opened and everything was in a new light. He had been confused and didn't understand, he only knew one thing—He loved Lily Evans and, somehow, he was going to win her over.

_So I thought I'd let you know, _

_These things take forever, I especially am slow. _

_But I realized that I need you, _

_And I wondered if I could come home._

James had told her, and retold her, countless times. He thought that it would last forever, never coming to an outcome other than "James Potter, for the last time, I will _not _go out with you!" And that just wouldn't due, it couldn't. This was deeper. He wanted her more than anything else, he _needed _her.

_Remember the time you drove all night, _

_Just to meet me in the morning? _

_And I thought it was strange, _

_You said everything changed. _

_You felt as if you just woke up._

And she finally changed her mind. She said he had changed, for the better. Lily found that she herself also had changed, and told him that everything had. She now went out of her way for him, giving him loving pecks passing in between classes and laying in his arms at breaks. Her eyes were opened to a new James.

_And you said, "This is the first day of my life. _

_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you. _

_But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you, _

_And I'd probably be happy."_

She spoke to him, spilling out her feelings. He suspected that she never really had anyone before him, though she could have. "This is the first day of my life, James," she said. "And now I can spend my whole life with you. I know I'll be happy, as long as you're there." He completed agreed. As long as Lily was with him, he was content.

_So if you want to be with me, _

_With these things there's no telling, _

_We just have to wait and see. _

_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck, _

_Than waiting to win the lottery. _

They worked out all the problems they ever had, none of them were ever big enough to stop them from loving each other. They were the kind of couple who went with the flow, and it always turned out right.

_Besides, maybe this time it's different. _

_I mean, I really think you like me._

James was slowly pulled back to present time. He walked up to the doorway and opened the door, closing it quietly behind him. He loved his early morning walks now that they had a family, containing him, his wife, and their new baby boy Harry. Hearing sizzling from the kitchen, he had a sudden urge for a light surprising. Taking the back way in their mansion, he eventually came to the kitchen where his wife Lily was cooking, her deep auburn hair flowing down her back in heavy waves. He crept up being her and hugged her from the back, rested his head on her shoulder as she recovered from the surprise "attack." He smiled to himself as he kissed her neck.

"Lily, do you like me?"

"No."

"No?" James was perplexed as he pulled away. Lily turned around to face him, a mischievous grin pulling at her lips.

"No. I _love_ you." She pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. He smiled as he kissed her, thinking. Life was perfect, and nothing could ever change that. Nothing.

* * *

_**a/n:**_ _Please R&R! If you don't know why it was sad then...You need to reread all the HP books! NOW! Go!_


End file.
